A Right Turn
by LadyJaye
Summary: Wrong Turn It's been two years since the camping trip that ended horribly. Two people survived and have since moved on, but could something be holding them back? Story reposted
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Right Turn

Author: Ladyjaye

Spoilers: Wrong Turn

Rating: M - I've rated high (just to be safe) due to some brief mention of horror (from the film).

Category: Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Wrong Turn. The characters named in the story belong to the creative writing team behind Wrong Turn. All rights belong to Summit Entertainment, Constantin Films and Twentieth Century Fox. Thank you to all involved for inspiring me to write this "sequel" of sorts. The song "I'll Be" is by Edwin McCain.

Summary: It's been two years since the camping trip that ended horribly. Two people survived and have since moved on, but could something be holding them back?

A/N: Please read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

_She woke up to the sound of the waterfall and for a brief moment forgot the events of the last 24 hours. Chris' arm was around her waist holding her close, protecting her. It was then she saw him burst through the water and swing the axe at them._

_"They're here!" she said with fear in her voice._

_Chris awoke and put himself between the killer and Jessie. He didn't see anyone, but his heart was still trying to leap out of his chest. He quickly breathed a sigh of relief._

_"No they're not. You were dreaming," he said._

_"I wish."_

_They got up and came out from behind the waterfall and proceeded to find a road, any road that would get them out of there, but they were being watched. After a short while they came to a cliffside and below was a road. While they were trying to decide how they were going to get down with Chris' injured leg, the axe that only a few hours before had been used to kill Carly was in the tree trunk beside them. They'd been ambushed. Chris pulled the axe out of the trunk and tried to fight off their attackers, but Chris was tossed aside easily and Jessie was taken from behind by One Eye._

_Her captors took Jessie to their cabin where she had earlier witnessed Francine's horrible mutilation. They tied her to the bed with wire and taunted her by sharpening their knives while they waited for Saw Tooth to return with Chris. One eye came over to her and touched her face and hair. For a moment she thought that maybe she could get him to release her, he was so childlike in his mannerisms. He put the knife to her throat and she waited for it to slice through her, to end her nightmare, but then he removed it. Just then a horrible thought came to mind, why wasn't she dead yet? Did they have something in else mind for her? She started to scream for Chris to come save her, but he did not come. Where was he?_

Present Day

Jessie started to scream in her sleep and sat up quickly. Chris immediately woke up, sat up beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sshh Jessie, it's okay. It was just a nightmare, you're safe," he said gently while he rubbed her back to calm her.

She began to calm down and become aware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that she was in their bedroom, not in that cabin. She also knew that Chris did come back for her that day and that he was holding her now in his arms. She looked at Chris and started to wipe her cheeks from the tears that had begun to fall. He took her hand off her face and placed it over his heart and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"You okay now?" he asked her a moment later once she had calmed her breathing.

"I will be… one day I hope"

Chris leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. The low light illuminated the room and caused both of them to blink momentarily.

"Jessie honey, you shouldn't expect that you will be fine just like that. Evan, Francine, Scott and Carly were your friends and they died horribly. I didn't get to know them very well, but I haven't forgotten and each day I still miss them."

"But Chris, it's been two years and I still feel like it was last week," she started to cry again. "Look at me, I'm a mess."

"You are not a mess, you're beautiful. I know it's been a while, but would you like to talk to someone about it, about how you are feeling?"

"I do have some one, I have you," she replied not crying any longer.

"I mean some one outside of the situation. Perhaps Dave at the hospital, his door is always open."

"Alright," she said, "make an appointment."

Chris looked at Jessie, she looked annoyed. He knew he had hit a nerve, she didn't want to see a shrink, but he hoped that by suggesting she speak to Dave she would be more comfortable, he was after all a friend. Jessie could tell what he was thinking so she took his hands into her own and looked him in the eyes.

"I know you only want what is best for me, but tell me. Have you spoken with anyone besides me about it? Have you dealt with your memories yet?" she knew she had him there.

"Not in so many words, but it's you I worry about."

"If you promise that we will do this together, then I'll do it. After all, what kind of marriage do you expect us to have if we can't face things together?"

"Good point, you've got a deal. Now should we go back to sleep for a while? I don't have to be up for another 4 hours."

"Lets," is all she had to say.

Chris lay down and held his arms open for Jessie. She reached over him to turn out the light and then lay down beside him with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night," he said stroking her hair gently.

"Good night," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The alarm clock started blaring at 6:00 in the morning. Chris raised his hand to press the snooze button. Jessie rolled over to let him out of bed. He climbed out and went to take a shower. Five minutes later Jessie came into the washroom, brushed her teeth and poked her head into the shower to kiss him good morning.

"Want some company?" she asked

"As much as I would, I can't be late again. Dr. Petersen was none to happy the last time."

"Too bad," she pouted.

"Can I take a rain check though?"

"Alright," she said poking her head in again to give him another quick kiss.

She then proceeded to the kitchen to make the coffee. When Chris emerged from the bedroom they swapped places and while Chris made breakfast, Jessie showered. Twenty minutes later she came out of the bedroom in blue jeans, a tee shirt and her hair still damp. On the table was a bowl of fruit, yogurt and cottage cheese. They sat down and he handed her the entertainment section of the paper while he read the sports section.

"What classes do you have today?" Chris asked while they ate.

"Sociology and Anthropology," Jessie replied.

"And what do those courses have to do with your nursing diploma?"

"Absolutely nothing, I told you I need a break. I'll catch up next semester, I promise."

"Tell your parents that, I dare you. Though you're right. You do need a break. The veins in your forehead were beginning to pop last semester."

"Very funny….it was that stint I did at Riverwood Psych hospital." Then leaning towards Chris she said jokingly, "All work and no coffee make Jessie very cranky."

They burst out laughing and then got up to put their dishes away. Once that was done they went to the front door and gathered their things. Jessie made her way out to her jeep. In the driveway was also a 1966 blue mustang she and her cousin had fixed up for Chris' birthday last year. She had looked long and hard for a blue mustang to replace the one that he had smashed into Francine's car two years ago and lucked out finding a '66. She could still remember the look on his face when she brought him outside to see it. His jaw had hit the pavement and it was then that he picked her up and elated, had asked her to marry him right then and there. Of course she said yes and thus began their lengthy engagement. She waited for him to lock the door and kiss her goodbye.

"What time will you be home tonight?" she asked.

"Around 5:00."

"I'll see you then. Now remember no flirting with the nurses and play nice with the other doctors."

"I can't flirt! That goes against the cliché about doctors and nurses."

"Alright, only a little though. Oh and don't forget you need Saturday off so we can go register for the wedding," Chris gave her a look, the look of a deer caught in headlights. "And before you ask, yes you have to register with me otherwise it won't be stuff we want."

"Yes dear. I'll try. Have fun at class, and don't flirt with that Sociology T.A. either. I hear the girls talk," he joked as he got into his car.

As he drove away Jessie was the one left with smile on her face. She pulled out of the driveway and took off in the direction of the university. Just then her cell phone rang, it showed Chris' number.

"Hello," she said.

"I forgot something."

"What's that?"

"I Love You."

"I Love You too."

They both hung up the phone and smiled. After all they'd been through they had promised each other that they wouldn't part without saying those three words just in case something horrible happened. That rule had forced them to always resolve any disagreement they may have, so what if it was sappy. Jessie arrived at the university and started her daily drive around the parking lot looking for a parking spot. She didn't have to look very long; someone was waving her down saving a parking spot for her. It was her sociology T.A. James. She pulled into the spot and he greeted her at her door.

"Hey, I saw you pull in just behind me."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Usually I'm not so lucky, takes forever to find a spot. So any surprises I should know about before class starts?" she asked while reaching in the back for her book bag.

"Not that I've been told. How is the big assignment coming?" he asked as they made their way to the building.

"I'm having a hard time with it actually."

"How come, do you need a hand?"

"There are so many areas I could explore; trying to nail one area down is driving me crazy."

"So choose something that interests you the most and you could explore the before and after. I remember I did my term project on the Cold War. It was interesting to see just how everyone involved reacted."

"I've always been fascinated with Hitler and the Holocaust. My grandfather went into one of the concentration camps after the war was over; he said it was the most difficult thing he ever faced in his lifetime."

"Run with that then, you have a first hand experience there also."

"Good idea. Here we are."

James opened the door for Jessie and let her enter first. There was no denying that he was attracted to Jessie and enjoyed the conversations that they had, but she was engaged. He had to keep that in mind, but if Chris ever hurt her, he'd be first in line to offer a shoulder to cry on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chris had arrived at the hospital at exactly 8:15 a.m. giving him fifteen minutes to get organized and have a quick coffee. The emergency room supervisor had other ideas.

"Flynn, get your coat on now, we've got a trauma coming in."

'Damn' Chris thought to himself. "Yes ma'am."

Chris did as he was told; he couldn't wait until he was no longer a resident working under this Hitler. She'd be transferring in a couple of weeks and the doctor slated to take her place was a pretty easygoing guy, but very much about productivity and order. Two things Chris didn't mind when the respect came with it. The morning was hopping and by the time Chris was able to sit down for five minutes it was already two o'clock. He went into the lounge and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Montgomery's office" he heard the voice on the other end say.

"Hi Julie, its Chris Flynn, is Dave available for a moment?"

"Just a minute Chris, I'll check."

After a moment Dave Montgomery picked up the phone.

"Chris, how are you doing down there?"

"It's crazy, if I see one more kid with a runny nose and an overprotective mother I'm going to lose it."

"Careful, that could be Jessie sooner than you think."

"I know, though I feel sorry for our kids. They won't be able to fake being sick."

"True, so what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you've had lunch yet. If not do you want to join me?"

"Sure thing, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes."

"Sounds great, oh and Dave could you bring your calendar. I'll explain when I see you."

"Sure thing buddy. Bye."

"Bye."

Chris hung up the phone and turned around to find Dr. Cassandra Petersen, his supervisor, in the lounge.

"Are you going somewhere Dr. Flynn?"

"I signed out to take my break ma'am. I'll be back in an hour."

"Do you need some company?" she asked walking towards him.

"I'm going with Dr. Montgomery. He'll be here in five minutes to meet me." Chris was getting uncomfortable. It had become evident to him that she had a thing for him and wasn't above getting what she wanted. That's why he was so glad to hear about her transfer; otherwise he was going to ask for one.

"Why are you so nervous Chris, you know you can call me Cassandra, there's no one around."

"I'm not nervous Dr. Petersen, it's just that you are stepping into my personal space and it makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm not just a supervisor Chris, I'm also a woman. A woman who knows what she wants."

Chris ducked out of the corner she was backing him into. "Dr. Petersen, you are stepping over a very fine line. Please stop or I will be forced to report you to **your** supervisor."

"I understand," she said. Before leaving the staff lounge she turned to him, "I hope that Jessie knows just how lucky she is to have you." With that said, she left the lounge and went back to work.

Chris grabbed his jacket out of his day locker and went to the main doors to meet Dave. The two men shook hands and exited together.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing, let's just go to lunch." Chris replied.

When the gentlemen arrived at the diner they ordered their food and waited. It was then that Dave brought up the reason for the meeting.

"So when do you want to come in?"

Chris looked at him, surprised. Had Jessie called him already and made an appointment?

"How did you know I wanted to book an appointment with you? Has Jessie called you?"

"No, but why else would you ask me to bring my calendar along. What days do you have off this week?"

"Friday and Saturday. Jessie finishes class at 3:00 on Friday's. I think the first appointment should be just for her. If she wants me to come in I will, but I'll leave that decision up to her."

"Alright, I've got an opening at 3:45 is that too soon?"

"I'll ask her tonight and have her get back to you."

"Is everything between you two alright? You aren't having problems are you?"

"No everything between us is fine; I'll let Jessie tell you when she talks to you."

"This is about what we discussed a few months ago, isn't it." Dave stated.

"Yes. She's still having the occasional nightmare and I'm worried. I want her to start healing from this, really heal."

"It's been a long road for both of you, in a very short time. You two came together out of tragedy and sometimes that can put a strain on a relationship. Even though you don't know it."

"Wait a sec here, are we having a session right now or are we here to have lunch?"

"Maybe both. I'm just picking your brain."

"Well pick my brain about something else for now please. This is not the time or place to talk about it."

"You're right, sorry. So I'll see you at 2:45 on Friday then?"

"Fine, I'll come see you then. Just don't tell Petersen I'm coming. She's probably gunning for me now." Chris joked.

They continued to talk while they waited for their lunch. Once they were done they went back to the hospital for the rest of their shifts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jessie's anthropology class ended at 2:30. Once she was out of the classroom she went to Professor Sloan's office to try and catch him before he went home. When he got there, James was also there.

"Jessie, are you here to see the professor?"

"If he's available James. I'd like to talk to him regarding my project."

"Sure come on in. If you like I'll wait for you in the hall; we can walk to our cars together."

"That's fine James, you go on ahead. I'll be along in a while."

Jessie went into the front office and waited for the professor to be off the telephone. A few minutes later he waved her into his office.

"Good afternoon Ms. Burlingame. How can I help you?"

"Professor Sloan, the topic of ethnicity in sociology is very broad; would you allow us to focus on one area of ethnicity?"

"What areas were you interested in researching?"

"I wanted to research the holocaust, before, during and after."

"That's a very good choice, very involved though. Are you going to be able to do it?"

"I don't plan to write a 50 page report if that's what you are worried about. I just want to touch on the main points of this area."

"Run with it, but keep either James or I informed of your progress. Don't get overwhelmed."

"Thank you sir. I will keep you informed."

Jessie stood up and shook his hand. She had finally come up with an idea for her end of term project. She walked out of the building towards her car. She opened the door and threw her book bag on the back seat. She felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around hands up ready to defend herself.

"Whoa girl, slow down. It's just me."

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her cousin.

"I thought I'd come find you and see if you wanted to go for coffee. You know when I arrived there was a very good looking young man standing here waiting for you, and it wasn't Chris. Are you having one last fling before you get tied down?"

"I'm not you; I don't need one last fling. His name is James, he's my T.A. for sociology, and he's also got a crush on me. At least that's what all the girls in the class are saying. How did you get here?"

"Bus, car broke down this morning."

"Well get in, we'll go to Timmy's and grab a coffee."

The girls got into the car and drove off. They chatted about everyday stuff and Amanda reminded Jessie about Easter dinner on Sunday. A while later Jessie was home alone getting dinner ready. She grabbed some candles out of the drawer and put them on the table. She went down the hall and changed into something black and sexy. Knowing Chris and knowing that he wouldn't be home until 5:30 she didn't worry about rushing dinner. At 5:30 she heard his car pull into the driveway. She clicked the play button on the CD player and Edwin McCain started to play. She poured two glasses of white wine and placed dinner on the table for them.

When Chris came through the door he could hear the music, could smell the dinner Jessie had prepared and noticed that all the lights were down. He could also smell the roses he held behind his back for her, the smell mixed well with everything else. He walked down the hall to the dining room and momentarily lost his breath and voice when he saw Jessie. She was in the black dress she had worn on their first "official" date, the one that came to just above the knee and had a modestly low neckline.

"These are for you," he said handing her the roses from behind his back.

"Thank you, they're lovely."

"It's very romantic in here, suddenly I feel very overdressed."

"Well I can help you with that if you'd like Dr. Flynn."

Jessie walked towards him and undid his tie. She slipped it off his head and then untucked his shirt and let it hang over his pants. She backed away.

"Good enough for now, don't want to spoil dinner."

"Oh but I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

"Eat something first, then we'll continue this…..in the shower," she whispered the last part into his ear making him shiver.

They sat down and ate dinner. Chris didn't want to offend her, she'd obviously gone to a lot of trouble for dinner, but all he really wanted right now was her. He could see that she too was just picking at her dinner so he stood up and suggested a dance. On the stereo was playing _I'll Be_. This song was the first song they had danced to and also the song that was playing in the background when they'd first made love. He thought it was only fitting.

Jessie stood up and took his hand, their song was playing. Chris held her close and she wrapped her arms around him and let him move their bodies to the beat of the music.

Just as the first verse ended Chris looked into Jessie's eyes and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. After a few moments they parted and dinner forgotten he scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall. He placed her on the bed and proceeded to undress as the second verse started. First the bedroom, the shower could wait till later.

**A/N: I'll Be is written and sung by Edwin McCain as noted in disclaimers in Chapter One.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was Chris' day off so Jessie was letting him sleep in; he had certainly earned it after last night. She looked at herself in the mirror before getting into the shower. She had dark circles under her eyes showing lack of sleep. Some muscles she didn't even know she had used were sore, it had been awhile since that happened. Fifteen minutes later she came out of the washroom to grab her clothes. She looked up and saw Chris was not in bed; she stuck her head in the hallway and could smell the coffee brewing. She came down the hall and into the kitchen, which was full of dishes.

"I think we got a little sidetracked last night." Chris said smirking.

"I seem to remember it being a good distraction though. Pretty…" she said picking up the plates and putting them in the sink.

"Incredible," he said finishing her statement.

"Incredible yes, also a lot more than I expected."

Just then a thought came to Jessie. She turned to face him right on and with a serious look on her face asked him one question.

"Chris, are you really happy with me?"

"What are you talking about?" he sputtered.

"I mean we are not even married yet and yet I have to wonder if we have gotten too comfortable. Last night was something that we haven't done in a long while, you know being spontaneous like that."

"I don't think we have gotten 'comfortable' in that area," he put his arms around her, "We haven't even begun to explore all there is in our sex life. I think that we are busier. yes, and not quite as spontaneous as we used to be, but I think last night was a step a direction I can't wait to explore further."

"So you still want to marry me, even after all this time?"

"I want to marry you more now than I did last week. If it wouldn't upset our families so much I'd take you to Vegas and marry you right away."

"That's all I wanted to hear…are you coming to my appointment with Dave later today? Because if you want to come, you can."

"I told him I would leave that up to you. He booked me for 2:45 so if you want me to stay with you that shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, he wrangled you into an appointment too did he?"

"Over lunch the other day. Started psycho analyzing me before we'd even gotten our food."

"Ah ha, so I'm not the only one holding back then. Glad to hear it, I was beginning to think you were too perfect."

"Ha ha, it's almost eight, you'd better get going."

"Oh damn, where did I put my outline?" she scanned the living room and found it. "Got it, sorry about the mess hon."

"Don't worry, I'll have this place spic and span sooner than you think. Good luck with your test today, and don't be late."

"Thanks. I love you," she called out as she left the house.

"I love you too," he shouted back to her.

Jessie pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the university. When she got there her friend Cathy was waiting for her by the main door. They hugged when she made her way over there and they walked into the building together testing each other, preparing for the weekly exam. When class ended 2 hours later Jessie made her way over to the library so she could do some research for her anthropology course. Just as she got in the door she could feel her cell phone start to vibrate on her hip. She looked at the call display and saw that it was her mother. She walked out the door into the courtyard so she could answer.

"Hi mom."

"Hello dear, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Your father and I are fine. Are you busy?"

"Well I'm at school. I just finished a class and was heading into the library. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well first of all, I don't want to be a grandmother for a few years more, so please keep that in mind."

"Stop please mom, to hear you talk about anything even related to sex creeps me out."

"Sorry dear. What was I calling you about…oh yes? When are you two going to register for gifts? Your wedding is only a couple of months away; you need to get these things done."

"Don't worry mom, Chris has tomorrow off and we are going to do it then, even if we have to be out all day to do it. Did you only call to pester me about the wedding because you know we could always run away and elope?"

"No don't do that dear, I also wanted to see how school was going; but we'll talk about that later. Go do your homework or research, whatever it is you have to do. We'll meet for coffee on Sunday and then go see your dress. You want to make sure it fits properly on your big day."

"Aargh, good bye mom. I'll call you Sunday."

"Bye dear."

Jessie hung up the phone and quietly growled at her phone. Her mother could really drive her nuts sometimes. She could never just call to say hi and see how things were; she always had to bring up some aspect of the wedding. She remembered the first time she had taken Chris home with her to meet her parents. It was thanksgiving and the first time she had seen them since coming home from the camping trip. Her father and brother were giving Chris the 3rd degree, not a stretch considering both were lawyers, and her mother just smiled.

Later when they were cleaning up the dishes her mother looked at her and with all seriousness said, "Chris seems like a very fine young man; however, I worry that he may grow tired with you. You two met under some very unfortunate circumstances and eventually you will find you have nothing left in common to talk about."

Jessie was furious at what her mother had said that day. At least now she could see that they hadn't grown tired with each other, but were more in love today than they had been even then. She walked into the library and looked at her watch. She had 3 hours before she had to leave for the hospital so she'd have to be quick. Sometimes she could really get lost in the old stacks looking up her research topics.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jessie opened the door to the outside office and saw behind the desk a young blonde with a cute pudgy face, and the most beautiful hazel eyes, they were so deep you could get lost looking into them for any length of time. She addressed Jessie as she stood there looking dumbfounded.

"You must be Jessie Burlingame."

"Oh yes, sorry I was lost in thought there for a moment."

"I'll just let Dr. Montgomery know you are here."

After a moment Julie hung up the phone and looked up at Jessie again.

"Dr. Montgomery will be just a moment." After a pause she said, "You're Chris Flynn's fiancé right?"

"Yes that's right. You know Chris?"

"Yes, he's very nice, and very well respected among the other staff. He's one of the few doctors who treats everyone with respect. Some of the young doctors coming out of medical school now only see nurses and other staff as their personal gophers, but not Chris." she said with a mix of sadness and excitement in her voice.

"I'll tell Chris you said that if that's alright, unless you want to of course. Some times his ego needs a little boost, especially after a really tough day."

"I can't say that to him. I can barely speak to him without blushing." Realizing what she had just said, Julie quickly replied, "Not to mean that I'm flirting with him of course. I don't want to even entertain the idea of breaking you two up. Oh man, I'll just shut up now."

Jessie could see that Julie was completely embarrassed. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to the desk.

"We have a running joke that he's not to flirt with any nurses, but if you want to flirt with him that will be fine. Believe me when I tell you he's not your type, he's got a bad boy side and you seem like a girl who should only have the good, with maybe a touch of bad boy. If you like, I could set you up with someone; he's handsome, nice and has a really skewed sense of humour."

"I'll think about it. I'm sorry I said what I said, it was out of line."

"It's fine, I know who he's coming home to at night and that's all that matters."

The girls shared a quick laugh before hearing an "ahem" behind them. Unbeknownst to them, Dr. Montgomery had been watching the girls for a couple of minutes and seen his assistant make a fool of herself. He had also watched Jessie's reaction and noted that she didn't get upset, but rather joked with Julie about it all to make her more comfortable.

"Jessie, please come in."

He gave his assistant a wink before closing the door to let her know he was not upset with her. He showed Jessie to a chair across from his desk and asked if she would like some water.

"You just missed Chris, although he did say that he'd be back if you wanted him to be. All I have to do is page him."

"That's fine. I think I'll just talk with you alone today."

"Okay, now Chris didn't say anything to me about what **our** meeting would be regarding, so why don't you fill me in. What would you like to discuss?"

"This is hard to talk about, and I don't really know what has brought these memories to the surface so vividly. I assume that Chris has spoken to you about what happened two years ago in the woods? The day he was trying to get to Raleigh for a job interview and never made it?"

"He has spoken in general terms about it. He told me that was the day he met you, and the same day that he fell in love with you. But details, he has never talked about, until today."

"I know that you two just had a meeting and that he probably discussed the same issue with you. That is the day that my friends were killed, a day that I will never be able to forget."

Jessie took a moment to gather her thoughts before she began. It felt like forever and she was sure that she hadn't taken many breaths, but 20 minutes later she had completely filled Dave in on the events of that day. From the tires on the car blowing out, to Chris ramming into their car, to Francine being killed in that cabin, Scott, Carly, Evan, finally reaching the end of the tale where she is rescued by Chris.

"Sometimes in my nightmares I still see myself tied to that bed waiting for them to kill me. I'm screaming through the gag they put in my mouth and crying out for Chris to save me, but he doesn't come. Before I can see what happens to me, I wake up screaming and crying," she finished.

Dave took a moment before asking her his next question.

"Jessie, how often do you have the nightmare?"

"I hadn't had one for a very long time. Chris and I have met with their parents often over the last two years, they have forgiven us for what happened, assuring us that it was not our fault."

"Did you feel it was your fault?"

"I was the reason we went camping. My boyfriend had just dumped me using my answering machine to tell me. He didn't even have the decency to do it to my face. They took me camping because it was something I loved."

"So you did feel like it was your fault, that you needed their families' forgiveness."

"Yeah, I guess I did. I felt guilty about surviving, about dragging Chris into it."

"First off, I know Chris doesn't blame you for dragging him into it, it was dumb luck and a traffic jam, and secondly, if he hadn't been there, you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me. And that would make me very sad. I see how happy he is with you, and how happy you are with him. It's rare to find that in our world today."

"You're right. The dreams have become more frequent since we got engaged though. What is that about?"

"Survivor's guilt. Sometimes it comes up right away and other times it stays buried deep."

"What is survivor's guilt exactly and how do I deal with it? I don't want Chris to feel like my problems have anything to do with him, that I'm not happy when I am."

"Survivor's guilt is a phenomenon often experienced by those who escape from a disaster that seriously injures or kills others. The people in New York and all over the country who survived the 9/11 attacks would have felt a sense of survivor's guilt for the men, women and children who died that day. If you want to really deal with this you need to talk about it. You've got a great life and if you don't deal with these issues and allow yourself to forgive yourself, these memories could destroy you. Unfortunately our time is up and I have another patient to see now or I'd have you stay."

"That's okay."

"Jessie, don't walk out of here feeling defeated. You have been able to move on with your life, never forgetting what your friends meant to you. Go home and talk to Chris, if you want to now, make an appointment with Julie to see me again next week. And Jessie, if you want to postpone the wedding, talk to him about that too. Chris will understand. He loves you very much."

"I'll talk to him. Thanks Dave. I'll see you next week."

Dave gave Jessie a quick, friendly hug and she stepped out of the inner office. She quickly made an appointment with Julie for the following Tuesday and then left the office. When she arrived at the front door, Chris was there waiting for her, hiding behind a newspaper.

"Did you think you could hide from me? I know those pants anywhere pal," she said jokingly.

"It wasn't you I was hiding from, it was everyone else. If they see me here, they'll try to get me to work, I know it."

He stood up and gave her a kiss, then wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out to the car.

"Where did you park?" she asked him.

"I didn't, I took the bus here. I won't do that again after school, the kids are horrible. I had to yell at one to shut up. He was cursing left, right and centre and there was the sweetest old lady on board who was getting more and more upset."

"Well that was very sweet of you."

"Yeah, to thank me, he flipped me the bird. Why do parents let their kids get away with that crap these days?"

"Who knows, our kids won't be like that though."

"How are you so sure?"

"Cause you'll give them shit if they are," she said as they approached the car.

When they got to the gate to leave the parking lot, Chris flashed the guard his hospital ID and he let them on through. Jessie reached over to turn on the radio and then changed her mind. There was no time like the present to talk to him about her meeting.

"So are you going to ask me how it went?"

"I am curious, but I figured you'd bring it up when you were ready."

"You know me so well. It went well, I told him everything, rambled on for quite a while and he just listened. It was so good to get it off my chest. I'm not saying that you haven't been a help all this time too, but, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. Were you able to come up with any conclusions? Anything to work on, and if so can I help?"

"Well I suppose he diagnosed me with survivor's guilt, but then I guess you already knew that. I told him about how I needed forgiveness from their families for dragging them into it, and your forgiveness."

Chris told her to pull over to the side of the road for a moment. When she pulled over he turned her toward him and looked into her eyes.

"Jessie, I have nothing to forgive you for, you did nothing wrong. Remember when we were hiding behind that waterfall and you told me why you guys were out camping. Your boyfriend had just broken up with you on your answering machine. You told Carly and she, Scott, Evan and Francine all blew off work to take you out camping because that was something you enjoyed. You probably wanted to sit at home, eat a pint of Haagen-Dazs and wallow in self-pity, like every other girl when she gets dumped unexpectedly. **They** dragged you into the woods to go camping, and you had fun." He paused before continuing, "Then I come along and crash into the back of your car. It wasn't planned, but when I saw you come around the side of the car I was sure glad I had. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness it's me. I told you that night behind the waterfall that it wasn't your fault and you have to believe me now when I say again, it wasn't your fault."

Jessie looked at him as tears began to well up in her eyes. In her heart she knew he was telling the truth, but sometimes it was difficult to really believe what she was hearing. After a moment she dried her eyes and said,

"I do believe you. Sometimes it's just hard to allow myself to believe that they forgive me. Can a person forgive someone from beyond the grave?"

"I know that they forgive you. They loved you enough to help you at a very rough time to forget about your problems. It may take time, but eventually you will be able to give yourself a sense of peace by forgiving yourself."

"I love you," she said.

"I know," he replied.

She turned in her seat to face the road and turned the car over again. When she was able to she pulled back into traffic and drove the rest of the way home. When they got home, Chris made dinner. After dinner they watched a movie on television and then went to bed. They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow and were going to need their rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chris and Jessie stood at the customer service desk waiting for a clerk to come over. When she did they told her that they were there to register for their wedding. She had them fill out a form to set up the account and then explained how the gun they would be using worked.

"Just point this at the price tag and it will mark down the item chosen. It's the same as a checkout scanner, just hand held. If you have any questions any one of the staff will be able to help. And remember to have fun while you do this. You will have a chance to review the list before we save it for others to access. You can always add and/or delete items then. Once an item from the list is purchased that item will show as taken, that way you don't get any duplications."

"Thank you. Shall we Mr. Flynn?"

"Let's," taking the gun from her he looked at it and started to hum the tune to Mission Impossible. "Your mission should you choose to accept it…," but he was cut off by Jessie.

Jessie smacked him on the arm and told him to smarten up. They started in the kitchenware department and as they chose the first item, Jessie began to quietly hum the Jeopardy tune. It was Chris' turn to smack her. "Act your age, not your shoe size" he joked in her ear. It took them 3 hours, by then Chris was getting restless.

"Why do we have to do this again?" he whined.

"If we don't we'll get two toasters, two blenders, and some really awful linens and such. You don't want that do you?"

"No I suppose you're right. I just didn't think a person could really take 3 hours in this place."

"And we still have to review what we've chosen," she said snickering.

"Let's just leave it where it is, we can always return it later if we change our minds. I'm starving."

"Oh alright, you sound like a little child when you do that you know."

"Want to punish me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Chris! Behave yourself."

Chris just laughed and turned away from her. She took the gun to the clerk at the desk and told her that they would leave it as is. She loaded in the registry and gave her the list number and a copy to keep in case anyone needed to see it. They left the store in search of somewhere to grab a bite to eat. When they arrived at a restaurant they sat down and ordered their food.

"Chris, I want to discuss something with you, but it's serious so no goofing off okay?"

"Okay, scouts honour."

"You were never a scout."

"Exactly. Okay, I promise."

"We have two months till we are married and I know it would make my parents very happy if I moved back home until then."

"Why bother, they already know if we are living together we are sleeping together."

"I know and that's something that they don't approve of. I just think that the rest of the time leading up to the wedding would go over more smoothly if we weren't living together until then. Please, I'm the only daughter they have and I don't want to disappoint them any more than I have to."

"If it means that much to you, alright. I won't lie and say that I won't miss you on those cold nights, but I'll make do."

"Thank you sweetie, that's why I love you so much."

"Why's that?"

"Because you are so accommodating."

"No, I just know that if I ever want to get into your pants again I'd better agree," he said smirking at her.

Jessie laughed as their meals came. They continued to talk about the plans and about work/school. When they were on their way home Jessie mentioned about her appointment on Tuesday with Dr. Montgomery and asked if he wanted to come along. He told her that he would make arrangements with one of the other doctors to get off early so he could come.

"Will Petersen be mad?" Jessie asked.

"Who cares, it's her last week. She'll live without me for an afternoon."

They continued home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jessie met with her mom on Sunday afternoon. After getting their coffee they went to the dress shop where Jessie's dress was being made. The seamstress brought it out to her and she tried it on, stepped out of the dressing room and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Jessie darling, you look absolutely beautiful," her mother wept.

"Mom, don't start crying now or I'll get tear stains on it."

"You're right."

"Mom, would it be alright with you and dad if I came home until the wedding?"

"Of course it is. You don't want to stay at home with Chris?"

Jessie turned to face her mother.

"I know that you two did not approve when we decided to move in together. And I know you don't approve of us having sex before we are married. So I thought to make things easier on all of us, I would move back home until the wedding. Chris understands and thinks it is a good idea also, no distractions."

"Jessie, it's not that I don't approve of Chris and you, he's proven to your father and I just how much he loves you time and time again. But you are right that we don't like the idea of you being with him, intimately, until you are married. That's not how you were raised."

"Well if it gives you some comfort, you won't be a grandmother for a while. We plan to wait at least two years before starting a family."

"Two years, not longer?"

"Mom, we're not getting any younger you know," Jessie said jokingly.

"I know, okay so I'll be 50. I can handle that I guess," she looked at Jessie who had a shocked look on her face.

"I've never done the math before. You tell me not to go having any kids yet because I'm too young but you had me when you were 22. That's not young?"

"Yes, but I was already married and that was the custom in my day. You got married young and started your family at a young age. Today, that's not the case. You wait till you are older and wiser, then get married, then have kids."

"I give up," Jessie said throwing her arms in the air. She would never be able to make her mother understand today's society.

Once the seamstress finished what she had to do, Jessie went into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. When they left they went by the house Jessie shared with Chris and gathered some of her things. Chris was sleeping because he was starting a 4 day stint on night shift, so Jessie tried to remain as quiet as possible. Before she left she couldn't help but lean over and give him a kiss goodbye. She was surprised when he responded as though he was awake.

"Hi, leaving me already?" he asked.

"I tried to be quiet, but I couldn't resist giving you a kiss. I love you."

"I love you too. Enjoy your stay, say hi to mom and dad for me."

"I will. Now go back to sleep. I'll talk to you later."

Jessie left the bedroom and met her mom in the living room. She was looking at a picture on the mantle of Jessie, Carly, Scott, Evan and Francine.

"I remember when we took that picture. It was just after your first year of university. You guys were going on a trip to Mexico."

"Yep, I got sick as a dog. I forgot about the ice cubes carrying all sorts of fun stomach twisting parasites in it."

"Well you weren't sick the whole trip. You did manage to have some fun. Isn't that where you met Jeff?"

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I found out we went to the same school. A year later he dumped me, but if he hadn't then I wouldn't have met Chris."

"Well, we should get going, your father will wonder what's keeping us."

"You told him I'm coming home already?"

"I had to, told him to get the exercise equipment out of your old room," she said as they made their way to the car.

Jessie looked at her mother; she had never heard her joke like that before, at least she hoped that she was joking. Her mother started to laugh as they got in the car and drove off. When they arrived at her parents' home her father came out and gave her a big hug and took her bags up to her room, which was now equipment free he assured her. She went into her father's study and took out her sociology homework. From the door her father looked in having returned from upstairs.

"It's hard to believe that in a short while our little girl will be married," he whispered to his wife.

"I know, it seems like yesterday she was sitting on your lap reading the paper with you and making crank calls to your business associates when you weren't around."

"Yeah, boy am I lucky they liked kids, or I would have been in trouble. Do you remember how she used to take over my study when she was in high school too."

"It's the best room in the house to hide out in, I mean work in dear, isn't that what you are always saying."

"Very funny my dear. Let's go, she needs to study."

They left the hallway and left Jessie to her work. She logged onto her father's computer and went onto the internet. She googled the holocaust and started to narrow her search for the articles she wanted. She stayed in the study working until supper at 6:00. After supper she called home to make sure Chris was getting up and getting something to eat before his shift. After talking with him for a few minutes they hung up and she went back to her report. She had to have some notes to show Professor Sloan tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tuesday afternoon Chris met Jessie at Dave Montgomery's office at 3:45. He came into the outer office and saw that she was talking to Julie. Julie was a sweet girl, kind of shy though. He heard Jessie talking about the guy she wanted to set her up with it was her T.A. James. Chris shook his head, Jessie was happiest when playing matchmaker. 'I guess this means we'll be double dating soon' he thought to himself. He came up behind Jessie and interrupted their conversation with a kiss.

"Sorry Julie, but I haven't seen her for days."

"It's only been two days," she corrected.

"Why, where are you staying?" Julie directed at Chris.

"I moved back to my parents place until the wedding. I can't afford any distractions right now," she said as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he replied playfully.

Dave came out of the office and shook the hand of the gentleman leaving. He looked over to the scene before him and smiled.

"Jessie, Chris would you like to come in now?"

"Yes, thank you," looking at Julie, Jessie said, "I'll talk to you later about James."

They entered the office and took a seat. Dave opened up the conversation.

"So have you two had a chance to talk?"

"Yes we've talked, and I'm beginning to feel better about things," Jessie said.

"What was said?"

"We talked about how Jessie was feeling guilty for everything that happened. I reminded her of a conversation we had that night when it was just the two of us left."

"I told him that I felt like I needed the forgiveness of my friends above all else and he assured me that they did not blame me for what happened. Then Chris apologized for crashing into us."

"If I hadn't crashed into them we might have had a chance to escape, we could have driven out together."

"So you are feeling some guilt too Chris over what happened."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Could we go back to that day for just a while. It's going to be hard, but I want you both to take me back to the point where you knew you were in danger."

Both Jessie and Chris looked at each other. They were afraid to do it, but they knew they had to go back to the cabin, when they first arrived with Scott and Carly.

_They had just left the dead end of the road and came across a path that led downward. Jessie stated that this road was not on the map she held and Carly stated that was because she didn't have the redneck world atlas. At the base of the hill they saw the cabin._

_"I think we've just been saved. Can I get a whoo hoo?" Scott said._

_"Let's make this quick." Jessie states._

_As they made their way to the cabin Jessie suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. She grabs Chris' arm to stop him. She looks at the mess of cars all around, some look like they've been there for decades, some for only a few days. Chris continues walking and she follows._

_"Hello," Chris calls out._

_They proceed to the cabin and determining that no one is home Chris tries the door. They need to find a phone so they go in. Each begins to explore the cabin out of morbid curiosity, it's dirty and Jessie knows there is something not right here, but she can't put her finger on it. As they search they find a body, pieces of bodies in the fridge and Jessie finds more of the homemade barbed wire used to disable their vehicle. They rush to leave but it is too late, the homeowners are arriving home and there is no back door. Scott and Carly hide in the closet and Chris and Jessie under a bed. The people that live there come in and right beside Chris and Jessie drop Francine's body. There is barbed wire in her mouth and she is bleeding. Jessie looks closely at her while trying to stay silent and notices her eyes moving, pleading for them. Her neck is still moving as is her jaw slightly._

"Oh God, Francine was still alive!" Jessie cries out.

Chris immediately takes her in his arms and holds her while she cries. Both are in a state of shock, he now knows that what she has remembered is right. Francine was still alive, barely but alive when they started to cut up her body.

"Jessie, there was nothing you could have done to save her. It sounds to me like she was pleading for you to escape and not end up with the same fate that had come upon her," Dave said.

" I think we are beginning to make progress, but it will take time. If you want to continue today we can, or you can come back another day."

"I want to go on Dave, please I have to."

"Okay then, Jessie I want you to take me to where your nightmare always ends. Back in the cabin the second time, when you were being held prisoner. Don't try to remember what happened, just tell me what you see in your dreams."

"Okay." She took Chris' hand in hers and closed her eyes so she could see the picture clearly.

_Chris and I are making our way hopefully to find a road. As we go along we eventually do see a road, but we are beside a cliff. While we are figuring out how to get down with Chris' injured leg we are suddenly ambushed. Chris tries to fight them off but he is thrown down the cliffside as I am taken by one of the mountain men. I'm screaming for him, but I can't hear him calling back to me. I must have blacked out because when I awaken I'm restrained on the bed with a gag in my mouth. Two of the men are there one is still away. I'm crying, I'm afraid. I don't know what they intend to do with me. I can only assume that Chris has been killed and that the third is on his way back here with his body. One comes over to me, he is childlike; maybe I can get him to set me free. He touches my face and hair; I start to panic when he holds the knife to my throat. The third one comes in the door with a police officer he has killed. I try to turn my eyes away as they do their work on him, but I am so afraid I can barely move my head. I'm really starting to scream now; they are coming my way. What are they going to do to me, please let me die before they start?_

Jessie is holding onto Chris' hand very tightly now, her nails are beginning to dig into his flesh.

"You thought Chris was dead and that you were next?"

"Yes."

"Chris, what were you thinking while all this was going on?"

"All I could think about was getting to Jessie. I couldn't help save her friends, but I didn't want to lose her. I had to go after her, I wasn't going to leave her to those people." He looked at Jessie when he made the next remark, "I would rather die than let any harm come to her. She was the real hero in all of this."

Dave gave Jessie and Chris a moment before proceeding.

"You see Jessie as the hero, how do you see yourself?"

Chris turned his attention to Dave.

"The hero that wasn't. I was trying so hard to keep them alive but I kept screwing up. First Scott was killed because I couldn't run fast enough, then Carly. I felt guilty when Carly was killed because I was glad that it wasn't Jessie that was killed."

"You were developing a bond with Jessie?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have been relieved when it wasn't her that was killed."

Jessie was sitting there listening to this just trying to absorb it.

"You needed forgiveness as much as I did?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why have you never told me any of this?"

"Because I felt guilty about having those thoughts and feelings." Chris continued with his end of the story.

_When we arrived back at the cabin I lowered myself from the bottom of the truck. I crawled around back and started to formulate a plan. Not knowing if Jessie was alive or not, then I heard her scream. Relief washed over me, I still had a chance to save her. I grabbed a couple of bottles from the back of the cop's truck and filled them with some gas from the tank, and then I ripped some material off my pants and stuffed it in the bottle. I lit the cocktails and then drove the truck through the front of the cabin after throwing one bottle ahead of me to get their attention. I jumped out of the truck and threw the other bottle at the one who had killed the cop._

_We fought briefly; I stabbed him with a tire iron and then proceeded over to Jessie. I untied her hand and took the gag out of her mouth all the while thankful she was alive. She cried out to me as the one I had stabbed grabbed me and again we fought. Jessie managed to free her hands and shot him in the back of the head with a bow and arrow. The skinny one then came in and attacked. Jessie freed herself and helped to kill that one. As we were leaving the cabin they were still not dead so once we were out of the house I used their own shotgun to blow the gas tank and containers on the truck to blow the house up with them in it._

Chris looked at Jessie. She could see how guilty he felt about being grateful she was alive. She knew now that her mother may have been right when she said that the way they met was unfortunate, but looking at him now, Jessie came to the conclusion it was meant to be. Only the two of them could have survived this and come out as the strong individuals they had become. They really were two people knit of the same cloth and together they would get through this and move on. Their friends would have wanted it that way.

They talked with Dave a while longer and finally able to forgive herself, Jessie felt a weight come off her shoulders. She did not cause this all to happen and neither did Chris. They both knew that now and were beginning to work through the issue.

"We've made a good start today you two, but it's going to take more. Healing does not happen overnight. If you will make a commitment to see me regularly, I can help you to deal with this."

"We will," they said in unison.

"Good, so we'll meet again next week. Congratulations to both of you, you've just crossed over the biggest gap in this situation."

"Thanks, we'll see you next week," Jessie said.

They got up from their seats and walked out of the inner office. On their way out they booked another appointment with Dave and Jessie got Julie's number so she could set up that blind date they talked about earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the week flew by without much incident. Friday night the emergency room staff had a farewell party for Dr. Petersen, Chris had to be in attendance but Jessie was right there with him. Dr. Montgomery had also come and so had Julie, with James. Jessie looked over at them and smiled, they looked so cute together. She went over to Julie and James and put her hand on Julie's arm.

"Pardon me, but could I borrow your date for a couple of minutes?" she asked James.

"Of course, just bring her back in one piece."

He still had some burning feelings for Jessie, probably would for a while, but he really did enjoy Julie's company. She was fun and not as shy as everyone thought, she had shocked him a couple of times already this evening and they had only been there for an hour. He watched as the girls walked off in the direction of the washroom, what was it with women and washrooms. They can never just go alone.

"So how is it going?" Jessie asked once the door closed behind them.

"Good I hope, I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous, I think he likes spending time with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he hasn't left your side the whole time you've been here."

"He could just be being nice."

"Julie, have more faith in yourself. You are a fun person and very cute in that outfit may I add. Just keep being yourself and let him decide, but he'd be a fool to say no to another date."

"You're right, I hope they finish with the toasts soon, I don't know how much more wine I can handle."

"I'll let you in on a secret my brother taught me. Every time someone makes a toast, sip a little bit of your wine and spit it into a napkin, then throw the napkin away before anyone notices."

"Is that what you are doing, because you seem fine?"

Jessie untucked a napkin from the cuff of her shirt, and an extra one for Julie. Julie thanked her and they left the washroom and went back to their dates. Chris put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Dr. Davidson, the new supervisor, was making his way over to them. Jessie knew that shoptalk was coming so he excused herself and stepped outside for some air. Dr. Petersen saw her leave and followed her out.

"Hello."

Jessie jumped; she hadn't heard anyone come out after her.

"Hello Dr. Petersen. Congratulations on your transfer, sounds like a great opportunity for you."

"Thank you dear," she paused before continuing, "Congratulations on your upcoming marriage. You are a very lucky woman, Chris is quite a catch."

"Thank you, I know," Jessie was beginning to wonder what she was getting at.

"Of course I'm not speaking from experience, but the rumour among the nurses is that he is an incredible lover. Is that true?"

Jessie saw now that Chris had not been overreacting when he told her a while back that he thought Dr. Petersen was hitting on him. She had made improper advances on him a couple of times, but he had never reported anything. He wanted to deal with it on his own. Jessie walked towards the other woman and closed the distance between them.

"I don't care what you have heard, but our sex life is none of your business or anyone else's for that matter. If you try to take Chris from me, you will find out just how upset I can get."

"Does Chris know about this temper of yours?"

"He knows not to piss me off or he's really in trouble. I only get _this_ mad when provoked and believe me it takes a lot to bring me to this point."

Jessie backed away and composed herself.

"Good luck in Denver Dr. Petersen, I'm sure you will be an asset to their hospital."

She shook the woman's hand and left her standing outside alone to think about what Jessie said. She went inside and whispered into Chris' ear that she wanted to leave now if that was all right with him. He told her to wait a moment while he made the rounds and said goodnight. Fifteen minutes later they were in his car on the way back to her parents place.

"Why did you want to leave so soon, the party couldn't have been that bad?"

"I did something that I shouldn't have done."

"What was that?"

"When I stepped outside for some air, Petersen followed me. She tried to make me think that the two of you had an affair, or at least that's what she was leading up to."

"Jessie, you know I would never cheat on you."

"I know, but I sort of let my anger get the best of me. I sort of threatened her."

Chris laughed, he was trying not to, but he did.

"Well I know a few people who would have paid to see that. Do you think you would have taken it to blows if there was an audience, because we could turn back and find out?"

"Chris this isn't funny. Okay maybe a little funny, but I felt ashamed. I hate getting worked up like that."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you really want to go home now, it's early?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"There's a club over there if you want to go dancing, that's something we haven't done in a while."

"Sounds good."

Chris pulled into the parking lot and noticed the name of the bar, Rooster's. Good, Jessie would be in her element, 'that should cheer her up' he thought. When they got in they found that there was a live local country band playing. They handed in their coats and went straight to the dance floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next month and a half passed by quickly. Chris was working steady at the hospital but did not forget what he needed to do for the wedding. He went in to the tux shop and was fitted for a tux and made the other decisions that needed to be made with Jessie. They chose the cake, the Deejay, the Master of Ceremonies for the reception and he left the rest to Jessie. As long as he remembered to show up, he would finish his end of everything.

Jessie and her mother went to see the wedding planner her mother had brought in to help with decorating. Jessie was beginning to get frustrated again, things were getting so lavish, and she wanted a simple wedding with friends and family, simple decorations that were still tasteful and beautiful. She was beginning to think that eloping might be a good idea. She went to her father's study and locked the door. She had to get her final report on the holocaust finished before Monday. She only had a few more pages to write. She was surprised when her father came into the room.

"Hello dear, hiding from your mother are you?"

"Dad, how did you get in? I locked the door."

"I have my secrets. Finishing up your report?"

"Yeah, I've only got a few pages left to do. Do you want to read it when I'm done?"

"I'd love to. So what do sociology and anthropology have to do with nursing?"

"Absolutely nothing, but these are classes I didn't get a chance to take when I was taking general studies. I just needed a break dad before practicums started."

"I hear you. I'll let you get back to work, don't forget to eat something."

"I promise. I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Mr. Burlingame left the study the same way he came in, but we'll never know how, he's not telling. Jessie continued to work on her paper and 3 hours later she was done. She had done the final spell check and proofread it and was printing off her final copy. Tomorrow she would take it to Kinko's to put it together professionally so it was presented well. She unlocked the study and as she came around the corner to go to the kitchen, she saw her big brother Mike standing in the entrance. She ran up to him with her arms wide open.

"Mike, you're here."

"Of course I'm here, you are getting married in two weeks. There's no way I am going to miss that," he said as he hugged her tightly.

Mike was 4 years older than Jessie. He had always taken care of her when they were growing up. At a time when the boys usually left the girls to their own devices of protecting themselves, he had always remained at her side. He let her do the talking but was there to back her up if she needed it.

"Chris will be so happy to see you again. Oh my, you need to get fitted for a tux if you're going to be in the wedding. Thank goodness I'm done my project, now I can stress out about the wedding."

"Little sis, don't worry. I've already got my tux, mom's taken it upstairs. She said something about taking the equipment out of my room first, grumbled about not having any warning."

"She did the same to me, I just hope that they are kidding. My room was the same, I'm sure yours is too. I was going to get something for dinner, you want to join me?"

"I could eat."

They walked arm in arm to the kitchen and proceeded to raid the fridge. While they ate Mike had some questions for Jessie.

"So any news on when I will be an Uncle?"

"Not for a while. I'd like to finish my last year and get settled in somewhere before then."

"Do you two plan to stay in here in DC or are you going to move away?"

"At the moment we have no plans to move, but I guess that could change. Why?"

"I just want to know what your plans are, if you have any that is."

"We don't plan much in our lives, we just fly by the seat of our pants. But don't worry, we always think things through on the big stuff before take off," she laughed.

"Well I'm glad that you 'think things through' first."

Mike took a bite of his sandwich before continuing.

"So mom and dad must be glad that you're back. Even if it is only temporary."

"I think so, though I think dad would like his study back. I've been in there for the last month and a half working on my sociology project."

"Sociology? Did you change majors?"

"No I'm still taking nursing, just taking a semester off."

"What area of nursing would you prefer to work in?"

"I think paediatrics, I loved spending time with the kids during my time at the cancer ward, and at the maternity ward. The kids in the cancer ward were still so full of life and happy, even though they were so sick. I wish adults could be the same way."

"Maybe that's why most kids are able to beat cancer when it hits them, they have a better outlook on things."

"I think you're right."

"Do you think that I could meet someone at your wedding? They say that a wedding is the best place to meet single women."

"Some how I don't think you have a problem meeting women. I'm not the only one who is, what was that word mom used once; promiscuous."

"Hey watch what you say to your big brother, don't forget that I have some very revealing slides of a naked baby named Jessie all ready to embarrass you with if you provoke me."

"Do and I have some pictures of a baby named Mike that are even more embarrassing. You wouldn't want them to end up say on the bulletin board at the office would you?"

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"Why not, if so provoked…"

"Alright, here," he said tossing an envelope from his briefcase at her.

She opened it up to see the aforementioned slides. Likewise she took an envelope out of her binder and tossed it at him. He looked inside and cleared his throat.

"The negatives are upstairs in the attic still, if you want to check," she said smiling.

Once they were done their supper they joined their parents in the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was 7:00 a.m. on July 5th, Jessie's wedding day. This was the day she had waited for and planned for since she was 6. School was over for the summer and she and Chris had their whole lives ahead of each other. When she got up her mother was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Mike came down the hall still looking hung over from the bachelor party two nights ago. The guys did the usual, strip club and drinking till sun-up. When they got home, Mr. Burlingame had to help his son up to his room to sleep it off.

Jessie's father was next to come into the kitchen. He too had been at the bachelor party, but unlike the other men there had shown some restraint, using his age as an excuse. 'Can't hold my liquor like I used to' he had told them. He had agreed to be the designated driver for the evening.

Jessie and her friends had also been out all night, though a little tamer than the guys. Her cousin Amanda was her maid of honour and thus decided that they had to spend at least an hour at a strip bar. Jessie was sure that her mother would disapprove of going to the strip club, but surprisingly her mother did not hide in the washroom as she thought she might. Once she had a couple of drinks she was well into it, in fact she didn't want to leave. 'That's the last time you are drinking' Jessie told her mother when they left.

After the bar they went to the movies dressed in their pyjamas. The girls had made Jessie wear all this paraphernalia identifying her as the bride-to-be so everyone at the theatre would know it. She was embarrassed, but had a blast anyway. After the movie they went to Timmy's for coffee and spent the rest of the night there. When they got home, the guys were just coming home also and it was almost dawn.

The four of them finished their breakfast and put their dishes away. Jessie went and showered and put on her shorts and a tank top. Her mother met her at the bottom of the stairs and they left for the beauty salon. First Jessie had her last tanning session; she had been going for the last 3 weeks 3 times a week to get a nice golden tan. Then she and her mother met the other girls involved in the wedding, the maid of honour and 3 bridesmaids. They sat down in the chairs and let the stylists work their magic.

While the girls were off getting pampered, the guys were all sitting in Chris' living room watching a double-header baseball game between the Yankees and Mariners. With only 2 hours to go until the moment when Chris would say 'I Do' the men got up and made their way to the church. They were met there by a friend of Mr. Burlingame's who would make sure that they looked their best, sometimes even men want their hair to look right on their wedding day. When they were in their tux's they had nothing left to do but wait. Chris' father had met them at the church and was now alone with his son while they waited.

"Chris, I'm so proud of the man you've become. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do dad."

"I've never been much for sharing my feelings, but I'm going to try now. You are marrying a wonderful young woman and I know that the two of you will be happy for many, many years to come. But I want to offer you one piece of advice."

"What's that dad?"

"Always remember to communicate, don't go to bed angry. Life is going to throw you some curves but you will get through them."

"I will dad, and I love you too."

They hugged; his father didn't know what else to tell him so he left it at that. Someone came to tell them that they were ready to begin so Chris and the others made their way into the sanctuary and took their places. His father sat down with his mother who was already beginning to cry. His best man nudged him and smiled as the ceremony began. First Amanda came down the aisle, followed by the three bridesmaids. Then came the flower girl and ring bearer, this was taking so long. He wanted to see Jessie. There was a pause and then everyone stood up, the doors opened and Jessie started down the aisle holding onto her father's arm.

Chris held his breath; he had never seen her look so beautiful. Her dress was simple and hung off her shoulders. The neckline was modest and there was a one-foot train behind her. 'Breathe' his buddy told him. Chris did just that and smiled at her, she smiled back. When they reached the front of the church the minister asked,

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Burlingame replied. He lifted her veil and gave Jessie a quick kiss on the cheek and handed her over to Chris.

The ceremony proceeded and when they got to the vows, Jessie and Chris had written their own, so the minister instructed them to recite them to each other. Chris was first.

"Jessie, two years ago I had my life all planned out, down to every last detail and then I met you. I decided that what I had planned wasn't all that great and I started to plan a life with you in it, boy am I glad you decided to join me. I love you with everything I have and I promise to stand by you in good times and bad. I promise that only death will separate us."

Jessie was starting to cry, which made her mother and Chris' mother start to cry even more.

"Chris, you have been my hero since the day we met. You save me when you bring me coffee or something to eat when I'm studying late, you stand by me in whatever I endeavour to do. Something was missing before I met you, but once I met you that void was filled. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life and to stand by you in good and bad, until death do us part."

The minister instructed them to exchange rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Everyone started to clap and cheer.

"You may kiss your bride."

Chris took Jessie into his arms and kissed her. He held her for what seemed like an eternity and when they parted they looked in each other's eyes. Then they faced the people in the sanctuary and the minister said,

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Flynn."

As people clapped and congratulated them, Jessie looked up in the balcony of the church and tapped Chris' arm.

"Look, do you see that?" she whispered in his ear.

"What do you see?" he whispered back.

"Nothing, I must be seeing things."

But what Jessie didn't know is that she wasn't seeing things. Up in the balcony were Scott, Evan, Francine and Carly all smiling and clapping.

"See I told you that they would make it." Carly said.

"Yeah, you were right babe." Scott replied.

"They make such a good couple." Francine said.

"I think they'll be together for a long time." Evan replied.

The four of them watched as the bride and groom made their way down the aisle. They blew kisses at them and wished them all the best in their new life together. They knew that one day, a long time from now they would be reunited again. Just as they had appeared, they were gone again, not to be forgotten.

**The End**


End file.
